Once in Love with Lulu
by yintotheyang
Summary: Continuation of One Good Love. What happens when Brandon and Sierra catch their mom in a lie about where she's going at night?


A/N – So, I found this one shot half done in my folder and wanted to smack myself for never finishing it. But instead, I just finished it and I now give it to all of you as a gift. It's sort of the next part to _One__Good__Love_, but if you haven't read that, you won't be lost. The title is an homage to my inspiration for this idea. If you can place it, you're awesome, but, like most of my references, it's rather obscure. Anyway, enjoy and leave me a lovely review! Or a mean review, if you think the story warrants it.

**Once in Love with Lulu**

"Hey, baby," Johnny greeted as Lulu came down the stairs.

"Sierra!" Lulu called behind her. "Your pancakes are getting cold!"

"Like she cares," Brandon muttered. "She's been fixing her hair for two straight hours."

"Well, she'll starve!" Lulu yelled.

"Who cares?" Johnny asked, trying to pull her closer. "You have me."

"Mom," Brandon cut in, pushing Johnny out of the way. "I have basketball practice after school, so I need you to pick me up at five, not four."

"Okay, buddy," Lulu nodded. "But don't forget I have book club tonight at six, so you can't be dragging your feet."

"Fine, can David come over then?" Brandon wondered.

"If he doesn't mind helping you watch your sister," Lulu smirked, which made Brandon roll his eyes.

"Now, can I get a kiss?" Johnny questioned.

"Sure, baby," Lulu answered, leaning closer to him.

"Mom, where are the pancakes?" Sierra asked, running into the room and inadvertently breaking her parents apart. "I'm going to be late."

"You wouldn't be late if you realized you're only ten and no one cares what your hair looks like," Brandon teased.

"Be nice to your sister," Lulu sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Be nice to your husband," Johnny groaned, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lulu offered, turning to him.

"Finally," Johnny smiled, going in for the kiss he'd been craving.

The sound of a horn honking caused Lulu to pull away and groan before Johnny's lips could meet hers.

"Maxie's here, I better go," Lulu said, pecking Johnny on the cheek as she reached for her purse. "You know how she hates to be kept from her shopping."

Lulu kissed the top of Brandon's head and gave Sierra a small hug as she ran out the back door toward Maxie's awaiting car.

"Dissed," Brandon laughed.

"You're not kidding," Johnny muttered.

"Time for school," Sierra said happily, inhaling the last of her pancakes.

"You're always way too happy about that," Brandon mumbled.

"Let's go," Johnny sighed.

"No!" Sierra insisted. "David and Brandon will just tease me!"

"Honey, they will not," Lulu soothed.

"Where are you going?" Sierra wondered.

"You know that Monday night is my book club," Lulu replied. "I can't miss it. I actually read the book this week."

"Is Daddy going to be home soon?" Sierra asked.

"Sierra, he has a business meeting, how am I supposed to know?" Lulu countered, dropping her book bag on the kitchen counter. "Now, where is your brother?"

"Right here, Mom," Brandon called, bounding down the stairs with David on his heels. "We're hungry."

"Oh, let me guess, you want pizza?" Lulu questioned.

"Yes!" they all shouted.

"Ugh, fine, I'll go get some money," Lulu groaned, smiling to let them know she was kidding.

"Where is your mom going anyway?" David asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Book club," Sierra answered.

"Why would she go to the book club that no longer exists?" David wondered.

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked. "She goes every week, of course it exists."

"No," David replied, shaking his head. "My mom was the head of it and she said no one was interested enough to keep it going. It ended a month ago."

"If she's not going, then how come she has a book bag?" Sierra questioned.

"Maybe there's something else in the book bag," David suggested. "Look and see."

"We can't do that," Sierra said adamantly.

"We have to," Brandon argued, going over to the bag.

Brandon unzipped it and looked inside, his face full of confusion. He pulled out a fancy navy blue dress, that had sequins on it. There were matching shoes in the bag and Sierra reached inside and pulled them out as well, having forgotten her earlier position on the matter.

"Why does she have these?" Sierra asked no one in particular.

"And why is she lying to the whole family about going to book club?" Brandon wondered.

He dug through the bag some more until he found a piece of paper that read _Avec__L'amour__ – __6__o'clock_.

"What is Avec L'amour?" Brandon wondered.

"I think it's that weird restaurant that opened a few weeks ago," David answered. "My parents went there and said I couldn't go."

"She's going to a place where she can't take us?" Sierra questioned.

"Okay, kids," Lulu called as she started down the stairs.

Brandon and Sierra quickly stuffed everything back into her bag and tried to look casual as their mom appeared at the bottom of the stairs. She noticed their expressions and figured whatever they were up to, she would find out soon enough, so she let it go.

"Here is the money, Brandon," Lulu said, giving him a twenty dollar bill. "I should be back by nine. Make sure your sister does her homework and that means do yours, too."

"I'm standing right here," Sierra muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, you are," Lulu admitted. "Do your homework."

"I already did," Sierra replied.

"Okay, then be good so Brandon can do his," Lulu laughed. "Kiss."

Sierra kissed her mom and Brandon shied away, embarrassed in front of his friend and also upset with her for lying. As soon as Lulu was out of the house, Brandon turned back to Sierra and frowned.

"Why is she doing this?" Brandon demanded.

"We don't even know what she's doing," Sierra pointed out.

"Yeah, but if I were you I'd find out," David said seriously. "I mean, this could be bad for your dad."

"What?" Brandon asked.

"She's not dressing up like that to meet her girlfriends," David explained. "Those are dating clothes."

"But Daddy has a business meeting," Sierra said softly.

"That's what I'm saying," David sighed. "Maybe she's meeting someone else."

"No way," Brandon scoffed.

"Have you noticed her acting different lately?" David wondered.

"Well, this morning Dad kept trying to get her attention and she blew him off like four times," Brandon admitted.

"Sounds like you should do some investigating," David noted.

"How?" Sierra asked.

"Well, you know where she's going," David replied. "Find a way to get there."

"Okay," Brandon agreed. "Can you stay with Sierra?"

"No way!" Sierra exclaimed. "If you're going, I'm going!"

"It could get dangerous," Brandon warned.

"I don't care," Sierra said firmly. "I want to know where Mom is going and why she's lying."

"David, can you stay here?" Brandon questioned. "Just in case Dad comes home, so you can cover for us."

"Sure," David nodded. "Be careful."

"We will," Brandon promised.

"I don't want to ride the bus," Sierra pouted.

"Mom only gave us twenty bucks," Brandon sighed. "That's not enough for a cab there and back."

"Can't we call Aunt Maxie?" Sierra asked.

"No way!" Brandon answered. "She'd tell Mom!"

"But aren't we going to get in trouble for riding a bus without permission or something?" Sierra questioned.

"It's our parents' happiness at stake, Sierra," Brandon said solemnly. "Who cares if we get in trouble?"

"You're right," Sierra agreed, as the bus pulled up.

Sierra stayed close to her brother as they boarded the bus, Brandon paying their fare. They sat near the door, not wanting to walk by anyone or call attention to themselves. Port Charles was way too small of a town most of the time. They had to be cautious to make sure they weren't seen. The bus they were on only stopped a couple of blocks away from Avec L'amour so they had to walk the rest of the way. Sierra was scared at first, but the excitement of doing something her parents definitely wouldn't approve of with her brother took over quickly.

"We're like spies," Sierra muttered, smiling at Brandon. "We should make up code names."

"What do you want yours to be?" Brandon wondered.

"Hmm," Sierra hummed, thinking to herself. "What about Silver Fox?"

"Why Silver Fox?" Brandon asked.

"Because it sounds cool," Sierra shrugged as if her answer were obvious.

"Okay," Brandon chuckled. "What should I be?"

"Shotgun!" Sierra said decisively.

"Why?" Brandon questioned.

"Because that's what you always yell when we're going somewhere with Mom in the car," Sierra explained.

"Fine," Brandon laughed as they approached the club. "Alright Silver Fox, are you ready?"

"Yes, Shotgun," Sierra nodded. "So what's our plan?"

"Do you have your walkie-talkie?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah," Sierra answered.

"Okay, we're going to split up then," Brandon decided. "I'll go to the windows on one side and you go to the windows on the other. We'll talk back and forth about what we see."

"Alright," Sierra agreed. "What's the code for trouble?"

"Scream," Brandon ordered.

"Say it or do it?" Sierra wondered.

"Do it," Brandon replied, shaking his head.

"What's the code for Mom is with another guy?" Sierra questioned.

"I hope we don't need one," Brandon sighed.

After thirty minutes of spying, Brandon and Sierra had seen all they needed to. They rode the bus back home in virtual silence, both too upset to speak. When they got home, David was waiting anxiously for the news, but could see from the looks on their faces it wasn't good.

"So?" David pressed, wondering what exactly they saw.

"It took about ten minutes to spot her," Brandon revealed. "She was with some guy. It was super dark in there, so we couldn't make him out."

"But we saw them dancing and kissing," Sierra mumbled. "I can't believe Mom would do this."

"She's ruining our whole family," Brandon sighed. "And Dad is gonna be crushed."

"Why would I be crushed?" Johnny asked, walking into the room.

"I think I should take off," David muttered, dashing out the front door before anyone could say another word.

"Dad," Brandon started.

"Wait," Sierra interrupted. "Before Brandon says anything, I just want you to know I love you."

"I love you, too, princess," Johnny replied automatically. "Did the two of you break something tonight?"

"No, Mom did," Brandon answered.

"Your mom is home already?" Johnny questioned.

"No," Sierra said softly.

"Then how did she break something?" Johnny wondered.

"She broke your heart by being out," Brandon revealed. "She doesn't really go to book club."

"What are you talking about?" Johnny asked.

"Mom was out with another guy tonight," Sierra cried. "I don't think she loves you anymore."

"She was out with this other guy at some fancy restaurant," Brandon continued. "She was dancing really close to him and we even saw them kiss."

Johnny watched his two kids closely, trying to decide what to do with this new information. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes before looking at them again.

"You two should go up to your rooms," Johnny muttered. "Work on your homework."

"But I'm done with my homework," Sierra pouted.

"Come on, Sierra," Brandon said, tugging on her hand. "You can play with my Xbox."

Johnny watched his kids leave and then turned to see Lulu coming in from the kitchen. He smiled at her and she walked over to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Where are the kids?" Lulu wondered.

"I sent them upstairs," Johnny smirked. "It seems they're smarter than we gave them credit for."

"What?" Lulu asked.

"They're on to you and your Monday nights," Johnny chuckled.

"No way!" Lulu exclaimed.

"Yes way," Johnny replied. "But I remained undercover quite nicely."

"How?" Lulu wondered.

"I don't know," Johnny admitted. "They found out where we went tonight somehow and followed. They saw you with me, but they didn't recognize me."

"So they think I was out with someone else?" Lulu questioned. "How could they possibly think that?"

"I don't know," Johnny shrugged. "But they told me all about your infidelity when I got home. Which means we're busted because you have to go talk to them."

"You didn't set them straight right away?" Lulu asked.

"No, I figured part of their punishment for leaving the house and going somewhere without our permission would be them sweating it out a little while longer," Johnny laughed.

"You know I would never do anything like that, right?" Lulu wondered, meeting Johnny's eyes.

"Yes, baby, I know," Johnny nodded, pressing a brief kiss to her lips. "I also know you couldn't do better."

"Just like you can't do better than me," Lulu agreed, lingering longer against his mouth this time.

Lulu climbed the stairs and entered Brandon's room, finding both of her children sitting quietly on the floor. They looked devastated and she couldn't help but feel for them. While they were definitely in trouble for their little unsupervised trip to Avec L'amour, she could only imagine the thoughts going through their heads about her and the effect the thoughts were having on them.

"Hey," Lulu said quietly, shutting the door behind her. "Can we talk?"

"No," Brandon replied, standing up and looking more like his father than Lulu had ever seen before. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Really?" Lulu asked, taking a seat on his bed. "Not even to hear an explanation?"

"There is no explanation," Brandon said angrily.

"Brandon, stop!" Sierra demanded. "This is Mom."

"No, Mom wouldn't hurt Dad like this," Brandon argued.

"You're right, she wouldn't," Lulu chimed in. "And I didn't."

"Huh?" Sierra and Brandon asked in unison.

"You saw me out in a fancy dress tonight at a fancy restaurant," Lulu sighed. "But what you didn't see, I expect because of the dim lighting, was that your father was the man I was with."

"But Daddy had a business meeting," Sierra said innocently.

"No, he didn't," Lulu explained. "Just like I didn't have book club."

"You lied to us?" Brandon questioned.

"Yeah," Lulu nodded. "We did."

"But you always say there's no good reason for lying," Sierra noted.

"And I think this situation proves me right," Lulu chuckled. "If your father and I hadn't lied, then you would have never gotten the silly idea in your head that I would cheat on him. At least I hope not. I'm still hurt you thought it at all."

"I didn't want to," Brandon shrugged.

"Me either," Sierra agreed. "But we thought we saw you."

"I know," Lulu smiled. "But what you saw was me with your father having a date night. Something we don't get to do too often because we spend so much time with the two of you. And we don't want you to think we don't love you because we do. You are the best things in our lives. But we need alone time, too."

"Why didn't you just say so?" Brandon wondered.

"I guess we misjudged your maturity level," Lulu admitted. "It seems like only yesterday that just kissing in front of you two would make you both whine and complain."

"But we're older now," Brandon reminded her.

"And kissing is romantic," Sierra added.

"Yes, it is," Lulu giggled, reaching out for her kids. "Come here."

Brandon and Sierra quickly jumped up and went to hug their mother. She held them tightly and Johnny poked his head in, smiling at his family.

"Any room for me?" Johnny asked, opening the door and stepping inside.

"Yes!" Sierra said enthusiastically.

He took a seat on the bed next to Lulu and Sierra climbed in his lap, something she hadn't done in over three years.

"I'm really glad you're staying together and you still love each other," Brandon said quietly.

"Me too," Sierra agreed.

"Me three," Johnny smiled, kissing Lulu on the temple.

"If only we could hold on to this good feeling," Lulu sighed. "Too bad some of us are in big trouble for going across town without permission and without an adult."

"Aw, man," Brandon groaned.

"Hey," Sierra said, sneaking into Brandon's room later that night. "Have you seen Mom and Dad?"

"Yeah, they're outside on the porch," Brandon answered, waving her over to the window.

She joined him and they watched their parents huddled together on the front steps, laughing and talking.

"I can't believe we let David make us think all that crazy stuff," Sierra muttered, watching her parents with a smile.

"I know," Brandon replied. "I'm not sure why I'm even friends with someone that dumb."

Sierra laughed as they watched their parents stand up and start dancing to some music that was probably only in their heads.

"Even though we're in major trouble for it," Sierra started. "I had fun going on an adventure with you tonight. Aside from the whole thinking Mom was cheating on Daddy part."

"I know what you mean, Silver Fox," Brandon smiled. "Maybe we'll do it again some time."

"Really?" Sierra asked in shock.

"Yeah," Brandon nodded. "You may be an annoying little sister, but you can be pretty awesome, too. And you're way braver than any of my friend's younger siblings."

"You're a really cool older brother, Shotgun," Sierra offered, trying to hug him.

"Hey, now," Brandon said, shrugging her off. "Let's not take it too far."

Sierra glared at him and then he laughed, hugging her tightly.

The next morning, Johnny and Lulu bustled around, trying to get both of their kids ready for school and eat breakfast before their busy days. Johnny was about to head upstairs to grab his jacket for work while Lulu was trying to get Sierra and Brandon to the car.

"Hey, wait," Brandon called out, stopping everyone in their tracks. "Mom, you're forgetting something."

"I have the keys," Lulu replied.

"No," Sierra said, pointing to Johnny.

"Oh," Lulu smiled.

She walked over to her husband and he leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you," Johnny whispered.

"I love you, too," Lulu said, kissing him chastely again.

"Okay, that's enough, let's go," Brandon announced, running out the door. "Shotgun!"


End file.
